


Monsters In Our Minds

by Ha11ucinagenics



Category: depression - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha11ucinagenics/pseuds/Ha11ucinagenics
Summary: This is about all the mental illnesses that claim thousands of lives, everyday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a possible trigger warning, it's about anorexia, bulimia, and depression. Please don't read this if you can't handle it.

See the funny thing is no matter how much we pretend we don’t care,

We really do somewhere deep down inside of us where our monsters hide,

These monsters tear apart our confidence, our sanity, and then they watch us,

They watch us struggle just to get by, they watch us fight a losing battle,

In our minds these monsters hide, keeping us in constant turmoil and disgust. 

These monsters in our minds attack us at the core, they know just what to say,

They know just what to do to get us to break down, to give into their demands.

They attack us first in our minds, breaking apart our sanity and stealing our innocence.

They tell us that we’re fat, and ugly, they tell us we’re worthless and hopeless,

They tell us no one would miss us if we die, they tell us that we’re better off dead.

They tell us that starving isn’t that bad, it’ll make us pretty and thin.

They tell us that cutting isn’t dangerous, it’s just a way out of our pain.

They tell us we’re better off dead because we’re too broken to be fixed. 

These monsters in our heads corrupt our souls, they get too deep inside of us.

They can’t be fought alone, and they often never truly go away,

If we eat we feel a bit of guilt, and then a lot of disgust. 

We stand in front of the mirror and pull at the fat that is killing us slowly,

We break down and cry because we can’t escape our own minds. 

There’s nothing to do but keep quiet about what's going on in our heads, 

Telling someone would mean that we’re locked in a cell with nothing but our minds,

They’ll tell us we’re weak and undeserving, we should be doing what they demand.

They’ll tear us apart from the inside out, making us hate ourselves.

Then where are we left after all of that torture, what can we do?

We can’t fight ourselves, not our minds, and not our souls, 

So what do we do when we can’t find the cure for these monsters in our minds?

We push them away and pretend their not there, because ignoring them is easy, right?

No, we let them in, let them devour our hope, let them condemn us to a life of hell.

Now we’re stuck telling lies and pretending we’re okay again, 

We’re not as lonely because the monsters become your best friends. 

We’re still starving but oh it's just way too easy to do it now that we’ve given up.

Deep inside we know it's wrong that we let them win, but now we’re not alone,

Now we’re not depending on medications to make us feel better because we’re just okay,

There's nothing to fix anymore because the darkness consumed us, 

But it’s okay because there is no better fix to a broken person than the end of our life.

It’s unlikely we’ll die at least not at first, not until we’ve skipped too many meals.

Not until we’ve got blood pooled at our feet with a cut way too deep.

Not until we’ve overdosed on the drugs that were supposed to make it all better.

Not until we’ve let the monsters in completely but by this time it’s way too late,

You didn’t notice these monsters in our minds because they weren’t real, 

They weren’t real because you didn’t believe in these monsters in our minds,

At least not until you found us there lying motionless in a puddle of blood,

Not until you found us there malnourished and way too thin to be healthy,

Not until it was too late that these monsters were more harmful than anything you could see,

Because you can’t fight these monsters in our minds with weapons.

You can’t fend these monsters off with a bible verse or a bottle of pepper spray. 

These monsters in our minds are rooted deep inside of us and there is no running,

There is no hiding from these monsters in our minds because they follow us.

They never leave us alone, not one microscopic second do we get away from them.

But they aren’t real, remember? They can’t do this much damage cause they don’t exist.

You were wrong and now you know how real they are but it’s too late to save us,

We’re in too deep, drowning in our own mind and we don’t know how to swim. 

Now these monsters in our minds have began to haunt you because you didn’t believe us,

Now these monsters in our minds have begun the process to turn you into us,

And you’re powerless against it so all you can do is let the process repeat,

And when you’re crying for help and no one believes you, it’ll be okay,

Because you didn’t believe us either, remember? This isn’t about revenge,

It’s just the way this goes, honey, so hold on tight to your sanity because it’ll slip away,

Right between your fingertips and then you’ll be right in the same boat as us,

Six feet down in the ground with nothing but regrets because once you're dead, 

The monsters leave you alone because you’re not useful anymore. 

These monsters in our minds will kill again because they are never taken seriously,

And we’ll just become more sad stories about sad kids with no one to help them,

They’ll blame it on our parents, siblings, they’ll blame it on our peers, 

And they’ll make it seem tragic, and it is way more tragic than anyone will ever know,

Because all the time we begged for help, everyone turned us away and called it fake.

So now that we’re gone, these monsters in our minds will kill you, 

And you won’t even know what hit you until you’re too too far gone to save, much like us.


End file.
